Only One
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Xiumin harus merelakan kepergian Kris, orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Orang yang paling ia cintai. EXO Fanfiction. XiuKris. DLDR! RnR! Warning Inside. Terinspirasi dari MV BoA - Only One.


**Title : Only One**

**Cast : EXO-M Xiumin, EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Tao **(just mention)

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : Boys Love, AU, Typo(s), Drabble Gaje, terinspirasi dari MV BoA – Only One Drama Ver.**

Happy Reading!

Xiumin menatap cincin yang berada di genggamannya. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia menemuinya. Orang yang telah memberikan cincin ini padanya. Orang yang telah lama menghilang dari hidupnya. Orang yang dulu sangat berarti baginya, tapi entah apakah sekarang orang itu masih menyimpan arti penting atau tidak baginya.

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, ia memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis kirinya. Ia bangkit dari kursi taman yang didudukinya dan melangkah pergi menuju kafetaria di dekat sana. Tempat orang itu memintanya untuk bertemu. Tempat kencan favorit mereka dulu. Tempat di mana orangg itu menyatakan perasaannya. Tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Dari kaca kafetaria, ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut blonde dan kemeja berwarna biru laut duduk membelakanginya. Senyum lirih terukir di bibirnya. Itu tempat favorit mereka. Dulu orang itu selalu menunggunya di sana. Ia benar-benar merasa de javu. Bayangan kenangan-kenangan mereka di kafetaria itu mulai berputar di otaknya. Membuat luka yang sudah terukir di hatinya terbuka semakin lebar.

Ia telah sampai di depan pintu kafetaria. Dibukanya pintu besar itu perlahan. Suara lonceng menyambut kedatangannya. Ditatapnya lagi orang itu. Ia tidak bergeming. Masih tetap duduk diam di sana. Jantungnya memompa darah semakin cepat. Ia sangat gugup.

Dengan langkah perlahan yang terasa begitu berat, ia menghampiri orang itu. "Kris..." bisiknya pelan setelah sampai di sebelah orang bernama Kris tadi. Kris menoleh dan tersenyum kecil mendapati Xiumin di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil seraya berdiri dan menyuruh Xiumin untuk duduk.

"Duduklah."

Xiumin menarik kursi di seberang Kris dan mendudukinya. Di atas meja sudah tersedia dua cangkir kopi hangat. Seperti biasa, Kris tidak pernah lupa apa kesukaannya. Ia jadi teringat lagi tentang masa lalu. Dulu mereka sering bercanda di sini. Ditemani dengan secangkir kopi panas yang mulai mendingin. Mereka melepaskan suka dan duka di sini. Saling terbuka satu sama lain. Tapi itu semua harus berakhir dengan kepergian Kris dari hidupnya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Xiumin tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang ada. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan berbasa-basi. Walaupun sejujurnya ia benar-benar gugup.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" Kris menjawab dengan tersenyum kecil. Xiumin balas tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Ia terus menatap Kris. Kris mengelus lengannya dan menatap ke arah lain, kemana saja asal bukan ke arah namja manis di depannya ini. Ia tidak tahan menatap mata yang penuh dengan kepedihan itu terus-menerus. Kembali mereka terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang entah mengapa terasa begitu lambat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kris berbunyi. Memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Kris menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan sendu. Haruskah ia mengangkat telepon dari seseorang yang telah membuat hubungannya dan namja yang duduk di hadapannya ini di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini?

"Angkatlah." Kris menatap Xiumin. Ia tersenyum canggung pada namjachingu—atau mantan namjachingunya itu. Dengan gugup, disentuhnya layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan tulisan 'answer'. Didekatkannya ponsel itu pada telinganya kanannya. Setelah menghela nafas berat, ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Tao," Xiumin menatap perih pada Kris. Jadi namanya Tao. Orang yang sudah membuat Kris berpaling darinya. Tidak. Jangan salah sangka. Ia tidak menyalahkan orang bernama Tao itu. Ia harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Ya, karena ia masih sangat mencintai namja tinggi yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu," Kris duduk dengan gelisah. Ia menatap Xiumin yang menunduk. Tidak ada jawaban dari Xiumin. Keheningan kembali terjadi. Kris terdiam. Ia menghitung sudah berapa lama mereka tak bertemu. Tahun demi tahun. Bulan demi bulan. Hari demi hari. Detik demi detik. Ia tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Ia sudah memberikan harapan kosong padanya. Pada Xiumin. Orang yang sampai detik ini masih ia cintai. Tapi sayang, takdir berkata lain.

Ia harus merelakan cintanya pada seseorang yang tidak ia cintai. Ini semua kesalahannya. Andai saat itu ia tidak mabuk. Andai saat itu ia bisa mengendalikan hasratnya. Pasti sekarang mereka sudah bercanda ria seperti dulu. Tapi sayang. Itu semua hanya harapan. Harapan yang tidak akan pernah bisa tercapai.

Satu gerakan dari Xiumin menyadarkan Kris. Ia menatap tangan kecil Xiumin yang memasukkan gula pada cangkir kopinya. Ia melihat bibir mungil itu bergerak. Menciptakan kata-kata tanpa suara. Namun Kris masih bisa membacanya. Saranghae. Ia tersenyum getir. _Nado saranghae, Min. Jeongmal saranghae_, ia membalas ucapan itu dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meneriakkannya. Tapi entah mengapa, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat akan mengucapkan kata sakral tersebut.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, Xiumin meraih cangkirnya. Kakinya, ah, tidak seluruh tubuhnya ikut gemetar. Ia meremas ujung blazernya dengan kuat. _Cepat katakan! Jangan terus siksa aku begini_, batinnya terus berteriak.

Kris menunduk. Ia mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Semua kebenaran pada namja yang telah ia sakiti. "Min..." Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Sebenarnya ia takut. Takut menerima semua kenyataan pahit darinya.

"A-aku... ingin kita... akhiri semua ini," Kris menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya. Ia menunduk. Saat ini ia benar-benar tidak berani menatap mata penuh kesedihan dan kekecewaan milik Xiumin.

Dengan berat hati, Kris meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Diletakkan benda itu di atas meja dan disodorkannya pada Xiumin. Xiumin menatapnya dalam diam. Undangan pernikahan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Diambilnya undangan itu. Ia menatap cincin yang masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Dilepaskannya perlahan dan diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kris.

"Selamat. Semoga kalian bahagia," Kris menatap tangan mungil itu. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, diraihnya tangan mungil nan lembut itu.

"Xie xie," Setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, Xiumin segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bagai berubah menjadi ribuan gelembung sabun. Gelembung sabun yang menerbangkan semua kenangan mereka.

Air mata mulai mengalir ke pipinya. Setelah keluar dari kafetaria itu semua pertahanannya hancur. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia menunduk dan terus berjalan. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu peduli dengan ke adaan sekitar karena taman itu sangat sepi sekarang.

Deg! Jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lipat, saat dirasakannya sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ia tahu tangan siapa ini. Tangan ini dulu selalu merengkuhnya. Memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya dari tangis dan kesedihan. Tapi sekarang tangan itu membuat tangisnya semakin deras. Isak tangispun menlucur bebas dari bibir mungil itu.

Kris merasakan jantungnya bagai ditusuk ribuan belati saat mendengar suara isakan tangis dari Xiumin. Rasanya semakin sakit saat menyadari fakta bahwa ia menagis karena dirinya. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal dan sangat bersalah.

Dibaliknya perlahan tubuh itu. Direngkuhnya kedua pipi chubby milik namja manis yang dulu pernah menjadi miliknya ini dan dihapusnya air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipi yang memerah itu.

"Saranghae, Min. Mianhae, karena aku telah meninggalkanmu. Mianhae, karena telah membuatmu menangis. Mianhae...," Kris menghentikan ucapannya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir pink yang bergetar milik Xiumin yang masih terus menangis.

"...karena aku harus meninggalkanmu. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae," ia berbisik pelan. Xiumin semakin mengeraskan tangisnya. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Nado. Nado saranghae, Kris," Xiumin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kris dan mencium bibir kissable itu lembut. Kris tidak menolak. Setidaknya biarkan mereka merasakan ciuman terakhir mereka. Ciuman yang akan mengakhiri segala rasa sakit dan sesak di dada yang sangat mengganggu. Setelah ciuman ini, mereka berjanji, akan saling melupakan rasa satu sama lain dan membuka lembaran hidup mereka yang baru.

**END**

**A/N**: Huwaahh! Saya balik lagi dengan FF baru. Awalnya ini mau saya buat SuLay. Tapi teman saya tiba-tiba bilang "XiuKris aja!" Saya langsung kegirangan gaje dan ubah maincast nya hehe XD

FF ini terinspirasi dari MV BoA – Only One Drama Ver. Cuman bedanya kalo di MV endingnya kemungkinan happy. Tapi kalo yang saya buat ini (mungkin) sad ending. Gimana? Pada nyesek, ndak bacanya? Saya ngetik ini sudah berkaca-kaca, loh. Soalnya ini angst pertama saya u,u

Akhir kata, review, please? :)


End file.
